bournefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bourne Conspiracy
Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy is a video game based off of Robert Ludlum's character Jason Bourne. The game was developed by High Moon Studios and was released in the summer of 2008 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Features Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy gives players the experience of becoming a 30 million dollar elite agent, combining elements that delve deeply into Jason Bourne's character with gameplay and game presentation informed by the style of the films. The game does not use the likeness of Matt Damon who portrays Bourne in the films. As the game progresses, players are provided with more clues to Bourne's true identity and begin the game by first hunting targets around the world as a deadly government assassin then labelled the agency's most wanted. Players use Jason Bourne's peak physical and mental condition, advanced combat training, sense of survival, cunning nature, heightened target awareness, and firearms training to engage and eliminate small armies. As a third-person espionage action game, players move from fistfights to firefights to car chases to experience sequences that aim to seamlessly blend Bourne's signature Kali martial arts with intense shooting and the ability to escape and evade deadly situations. There are three difficulty settings which the player can choose from when playing the single-player campaign: Trainee (easy mode), Agent (normal mode) and Assassin (hard mode). The Xbox 360 version of "The Bourne Conspiracy" will have 49 achievements worth 1000 gamerpoints. Plot Chapter 1.1, Marseilles (flashback) The game begins in Marseilles, where CIA assassin Jason Bourne, operating under the black-op organization called Treadstone, has been tasked with assassinating a former African dictator named Nykwana Wombosi. Wombosi knows too much about the agencies involvement in Africa and must be silenced. However, Bourne learns his cover has been blown, and Wombosi has hired an assassin named O'Conner to kill Bourne. In this level, Bourne takes on O'Conner's men in the street and in a bar before pursuing O'Conner in the streets, and afterwards fighting him and killing him in hand-to-hand combat. After killing him, Alexander Conklin is uneasy with Bourne continuing the mission, but Bourne insists on completing the task another way. Chapter 1.2, Marseille Docks (flashback) After killing O'Conner, Bourne heads down to the docks to sneak aboard Wombosi's yacht. However, with Wombosi's security team on high alert (knowing that O'Conner failed), Jason cannot easily sneak aboard, and is forced to take on Wombosi's men head-on, as well as a helicopter, therefore he cannot act covertly anymore. Jason also takes on Wombosi's lieutenant Solomon in hand-to-hand combat before throwing him over a railing and into the water. When Jason Bourne finally blows up the helicopter, Conklin realizes by now that Wombosi is well-aware that Jason Bourne is after him, and almost decides to pull the plug on the mission, but Jason decides that he will find a way to fake his death so that Wombosi and his men can relax. Bourne learns that Solomon (still alive) decided to bring a group of Corsican mercenaries to assist in killing Bourne. Bourne then sets off fuel pumps to create the impression that he died in a blast so Wombosi would think he was dead. However, Solomon and the Corsicans spot him aboard the yacht. Bourne takes on Solomon again but this time he pretends to lose and allows Solomon to wrap a heavy chain around him and throw him overboard, faking his death. He then sneaks onboard the yacht after pulling himself up from under water. Chapter 1.3, Wombosi's Yacht (flashback) After successfully boarding the yacht, Bourne remains unnoticed for awhile, but he must disable the alarm system, an escape submarine, and a helicopter to prevent Wombosi's escape. Solomon and his men are aware that he is still alive and decide to go after Jason. What gives Jason much luck is that nobody is allowed to disturb Wombosi, not even Solomon. After cutting off all means of escape for Wombosi, Bourne witnesses an intense argument between Wombosi's guards and the head of the Corsican militants. Conklin orders Jason to shoot Wombosi with the Corsican's gun to make his assassination appear as if it was part of a palace coup. Then, he fights Solomon one more time before permanently throwing him overboard. Then he goes to assissinate Wombosi but is unable to as his children are watching. As he leaves, he is shot in the back by an unknown assailant, and falls into the Mediterranean. He is picked up by a passing fishing trawler, where, upon awakening, he realises he has amnesia, although he can speak at least four different languages; English, French, German, and Hungarian. A small laser pointer embedded in his hip leads him to a bank in Zürich. While sleeping on a park bench, he is awoken by two police officers, who he knocks unconscious. This causes a flashback to a mission a year and a half previous, where he was tasked by Alexander Conklin to kill a rogue Russian general named Divandelin, leading to the next level. Chapter 2.1, Eliminate Divandelen (flashback) Divandelin is being transported from Zurich to the Hague to face a war crimes tribunal, but the CIA wants Divandelin dead. After knocking unconcious most of Divandelin's police escort, a group of commandos attack the transport and kill the remaining officers, freeing Divandelin. Bourne chases the assailants through the Zürich International Airport, eventually stowing aboard a plane Divandelin uses to escape. After a hand-to-hand match, he knocks Divandelin out, but in the scuffle, the pilot is shot, causing the plane to nosedive. Bourne grabs a parachute and the plane crashes with Divandelin aboard. Chapter 2.2, Escape the Embassy (present day) Back in the present, Bourne heads to the bank where he finds a safety deposit box with money, passports and a gun. As he leaves the bank, he is recognized by the Zurich police, but he manages to find refuge in the American embassy. However, moments later, a consular official moves to detain him, either after talking to the CIA or the Zurich police. Bourne fights off the official and escapes the Marines stationed at the consulate. He eventually escapes using a fire escape and scaling down the walls. He pays a woman he saw in the consulate, Marie Kreutz, $10,000 to drive him to Paris. After arriving at his old apartment, he finds a Lithuanian passport that causes him to flashback to an assassination mission he undertook in Vilnius, Lithuania. Chapter 3, Silence Rurik (flashback) In Vilnius, a eleven months ago, Jason Bourne has been ordered to assassinate another former army general. He kills him and his guards with a sniper rifle at Vilnius University before he can give his speech, but his cover is completely blown. He takes on the police and Rurik's guards in chemistry lab and library, blows up a tank in the plaza, and sets off an explosion in a distillery to cover his escape. Chapter 4.1, Castel Fight (present day) After the flashback ends, Marie decides to pick up the phone to see if "it still works". Bourne attempts to stop her but is too late, and this allows Treadstone Headquarters to pick up the signal and realize Bourne is still alive and at home. Three assassins are called: Castel, The Professor, and Manheim. At his home, he is attacked by Castel and a long hand-to-hand fight occurs. When Castel's health depletes halfway, he pulls a knife on Jason, but Jason defeats him. After beating him, Jason is momentarily distracted by Marie. Castel then uses the opportunity to jump out the window to avoid interrogation, committing suicide. Chapter 4.2, Paris Chase (present day) Paris police descend on Marie's Mini Cooper, but Jason manages to avoid them through expert driving skills. They arrive a cheap motel, and Bourne recommends never using that car again. He decides to change Marie's hair to make her less recognizable. While watching her sleep, another flashback comes to Bourne of a past mission in Paris. Chapter 4.3, Disarm Renard (flashback) Jason Bourne has been ordered to kill Charles Renard, an international arms dealer known for arming violent uprisings in Africa, the Middle East, and even third-world Asia. Renard is hosting a black-tie ball at his art museum, but it is actually a front for a weapons deal. While sneaking through the museum, he notices that another assassin hired by the buyer has been taking out Renard's men. He kills the buyer's assassin and makes it to the site of the weapons deal. He tries to find the weapon, but Renard and the buyer, who we now know is a man named Azar, get to it first (the weapon is revealed to be a dirty bomb), and then Azar double crosses and shoots Renard. Bourne now must change his primary to objective to killing Azar. In the crossfire between Azar's and Renard's men, he manages to chase Azar through the museum and shoots down his helicopter. Chapter 5, Survive the Professor (present day) Marie recommends that they visit her stepbrother Eamon in the French countryside. Jason realizes that he doesn't want to know who he is/was, and that his memories bring him back nothing but pain, and is thinking about starting a new life over with Marie, but the past does not let go of him. After spending the night, Eamon reports the family dog has gone missing. Jason believes that this is because there is another assassin nearby. He orders Marie, Eamon and his children into the basement. After blocking up the windows to allow Marie to get into the basement, Jason takes Eamon's shotgun and blows up several propane tanks to act as a distraction to allow him to get closer to the assassin known as the Professor. Bourne then engages in a gunfight and hand-to-hand combat in a burning barn and successfully kills him by stabbing him a couple times with a piece of wood from the barn door. He calls Conklin and tells him to meet him alone at Pont Neuf in Paris. Bourne notices that Conklin is not alone, and calls off the meeting. Chapter 6, Treadstone Safehouse (present day) Bourne follows Conklin back to Treadstone's Paris safehouse. Security is on high alert, but he covertly takes out the snipers stationed around the building and attacks Conklin. He warns Conklin to leave him alone, and that Bourne is officially dead. However, the room is stormed by CIA agents, and Bourne must descend a long staircase and take them on. At this stage of the level, enemies never stop coming by way of doors and elevators. After fighting his way through the stairwell, he then takes on the agents in the streets and through an alleyway. After making it through the alley, both Bourne and Conklin wind up on the same street. But much to Conklin's demise, Treadstone's last assassin, Manheim, is waiting in a car and is seen attaching a silencer to a pistol. As he steps out, it is clear that his target is in fact Conklin. Bourne witnesses the murder, and he follows him into a nearby church. The two have a shootout inside the church, whereby Manheim blows up a gas tank, causing the church to catch fire. After a lengthy fist fight outside, Bourne delivers a lethal blow to Manheim with a shovel, sending him plummeting to his death. The scene shifts to Greece, where Marie is operating a scooter rental shop. She sees Bourne standing at the door, and the two embrace. Appearances Characters *Jason Bourne *Nykwana Wombosi *Professor *O'Conner *Solomon *Devandelin *Charles Renard *Azar *Castel *Manheim Demo The demo was released on Xbox live on May 5th and on Playstation Network May 8th. There are three levels in the demo: the escape from the Zurich American Embassy, a past assassination onboard an airplane, and a part of the Parisian car chase that was featured in The Bourne Identity. It also was released in issue #85 on a playable disc that comes with the July 2008 magazine titled "Offical Xbox Magazine". Cheats *"ALWAYSANOBJECTIVE" -Replaces the assault shotgun with an automatic shotgun. *"WHATTHEYMAKEYOUGIVE" - Silenced light machine gun replaces the the normal machine gun *"LASTCHANCEMARIE" Unlocks extra concept art. *"JASONBOURNEISDEAD" - Unlocks extra music track. *"IVEMADECONTACT" as a code. *"THENTHEHEATGOESAWAY" as a code. *"WHATHAPPENEDONTHEDOCKSISMYPROBLEM" as a code. *"OPENTHETAIL" as a code. *"REDBAGSTOPRIGHTTHERE" as a code. *"DIDNTTRAINYOUTOHAILACAB" as a code. *"THERESSOMEONEELSEHERE" as a code. *"GETTHEHEADACHES" as a code. Videos Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - Launch Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Feature-Commentary - Level Design Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Gameplay - Montage Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - Shooting Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - Video Interview Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Feature-Behind-the-Scenes - Behind the Scenes Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Gameplay - Car Chase Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Gameplay - Fight Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Gameplay - Guns Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - Trailer Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Quick Cutting Camera Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Shooting Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Gameplay - Video Commentary (HD) Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy PlayStation 3 Interview - Video Interview Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Close Quarter Fighting Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Hand to Hand Combat Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - Trailer (HD) Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Feature-Behind-the-Scenes - Press Event Hijinks Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Xbox 360 Trailer - E3 2007 Trailer (HD) GITS Bourne Conspiracy Pushes a Button The Bourne Conspiracy (VG) (2008) - PS, Xbox 360 External Links Bourne Conspiracy Announced Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy Official Trailer Gameplay Movie - YouTube In Depth Interview - YouTube Category:Video games